1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure of a vehicle body, particularly the rear structure ensuring stiffness of the body and stiffness supporting suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lower structure of a vehicle body positioned in a rear portion of a body of a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 16 illustrating a plan view of the principal portion of the structure, right and left rear side frames 102 whose front portions are each connected to rear portions of right and left side sills 101 extending along right and left sides of the vehicle body and which extend in a body fore-and-aft direction are disposed, and a frontward crossmember 103 and a backward crossmember 104 extending in a width direction of the body are disposed between the right and left rear side frames 102 to form a frame in the form of an approximate ladder.
JP-A-08-142909 describes, at columns 0026 to 0031 and FIG. 1, a rear body structure shown in FIG. 17 illustrating a plan view of a principal portion of the rear body structure. In the rear body structure, a front crossmember 106 and a rear crossmember 107 extending in the width direction of the body are bridged between the front ends of the right and left rear side frames 105 and between the intermediate positions of the frames, respectively, the portions adjacent to the ends of the rear crossmember 107 are connected to the rear side frames 105 through auxiliary members 108. Further, brackets 109 are attached to an approximate triangle area surrounded by these rear side frames 105 and the auxiliary members 108, and shock absorbers 110 of a rear suspension are attached to this bracket 109.
JP-A-09-118252 describes, at columns 0034 to 0039 and FIG. 29, a rear body structure shown in FIG. 18 illustrating a plan view of a principal portion of the rear body structure. In the rear body structure, a front backward crossmember 112 and a rear backward crossmember 113 extending in the width direction of the body are bridged between right and left rear side frames 111, and a central portion of the front rear crossmember 112 is connected to a rear end of a tunnel top reinforce 114 forming a closed cross section extending in a fore-and-aft direction together with a tunnel portion. Further, a pair of diagonal members 115 is disposed between the front backward crossmember 112 and the rear backward crossmember 113 by connecting the front ends of the diagonal members to a connecting portion of the front backward crossmember 112 and the tunnel top reinforce 114 and connecting the rear ends of the diagonal members to the rear portion 111a of the side frame 111.